


Je te rencontre enfin

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Lettres, M/M, Perpétuellement amoureux, Relation épistolaire, Romance, amour, découverte, lettre, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Gaël laissa son regard errer sur le paquet d'enveloppes qui trônait sur la table. Il connaissait pratiquement chacune de ses lettres par cœur, pouvait en réciter certains passages et ressentir encore les émotions qui l’avaient traversé à leur lecture. Il caressa le ruban bleu qui les ficelait et effleura la dernière. Celle qui allait encore une fois bouleversée sa vie. Celle lui promettant de rencontrer enfin l'homme qui était une part de sa vie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Voici mon texte rédigé dans le cadre du défi "Perpétuellement amoureux " de la Saint Valentin 2017 sur la Ficothèque Ardente,  
> Thème : lettre(s)  
> Romance  
> Aucune autre exigence.  
> Photo servant de support au défi :
> 
>    
> Merci à Ongi Ei pour m'avoir bêtatisé !  
> Bonne lecture !

Gaël vérifiait l’une des salles en particulier, s’assurant d’avoir pensé aux nécessaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain, que tout était bien rangé et que la pièce soit bien aéré et confortable. Il avait fait le tour de sa maison, vérifiant chaque espace de vie, s'assurant que tout était propre et bien rangé avant de revenir à celle qui serait réservée à Merry. C'était étrange de redécouvrir son chez-lui à travers ce prisme d'incertitude. La décrire dans des lettres avec ses propres mots n'étaient rien à côté de l'explorer en vrai, de s'y retrouver.

C’était une demeure familiale en lisière de forêt dont il avait hérité, assez isolée pour être tranquille mais à cinq minutes en voiture du village proche. Chaque pièce avait été rénovée, modernisée, et il avait ajouté sa touche personne dans celles qu’il utilisait le plus : cuisine, chambre principale, salon et bureau de travail. Son logis comprenait toutefois deux étages avec un grand séjour; une cuisine spacieuse, quatre chambres et salles de bain et de nombreuses dépendances : grenier, cave, garage…

La chambre d’ami choisi pour Merry, à proximité de celle que Gaël occupait, possédait une décoration dans des tons où le mauve, le blanc et le gris dominaient. La sienne était dans le même style à quelques différences près. L'alliance des tons chauds (marron chocolat, noisette et beige), son appropriation par le propriétaie, sa taille conséquente puisque c'était la suite parentale, en faisait un havre de confort pour Gaël. Sa salle de bain même était plus grande, adaptée à ses désirs par ses installations, mais il était un peu tôt avant de songer à y kidnapper Merry. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée autant délicieuse qu’inopportune. Il devait se souvenir qu’entre ce qu’il visualisait de Merry et la réalité, il aurait des surprises aussi bonnes que mauvaises.

Il sortit, reprenant son inspection de son domicile. Il n’avait même pas l’utilité de toutes celles-ci et devait faire appel une fois par semaine à une femme de ménage qui s’occupait de l'habitation par zones. Pour l’extérieur, il avait toujours été satisfait du travail du jardinier et de ses aides. Il réalisait toutefois comme sa demeure était trop grande pour un seul homme, comment certaines pièces pouvaient sembler impersonnelles alors que d'autres étaient imprégnées de son essence et de sa personnalité. Merry l'aimerai-t-il ? S'y sentirait-il à l'aise, accueilli et peut-être chez lui aussi ?

Avec un soupir, il finit par son bureau. Gaël laissa son regard errer sur le paquet d'enveloppes qui trônait sur la table. Il connaissait pratiquement chacune de ses lettres par cœur, pouvait en réciter certains passages et ressentir encore les émotions qui l’avaient traversé à leur lecture. Ce paquet ci contenait les lettres les plus récentes. Il caressa le ruban bleu qui les ficelait et effleura la dernière. Celle qui allait encore une fois bouleversée sa vie. Un pan en particulier avait accéléré et enfin mis en marche les choses :

_« Gaël, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton offre et je pense que je vais me lancer. Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n’as pas su me convaincre en tout cas. Et puis c’est une solution qui arrive à point nommé. En outre, je devrais trouver assez facilement trouver un poste au sein de ma branche par chez toi, ce qui m’aidera à redevenir rapidement indépendant. Tu me connais à présent, je commence à tourner en rond si je ne m’occupe pas. Cela devrait nous laisser le temps de nous apprendre « en chair et en os » également, sans pression. En plus je suis vraiment curieux de mettre un visage… et un corps sur ton sacré caractère. Ce sera fort amusant. Bon, quitte à prendre le train en marche, j’ai décidé de décoller dès demain. J’ai déjà préparé mon trajet. Je devrais arriver avec le train de 17h dans dix jours à ta gare, sauf imprévus. Est-ce que tu pourras venir me chercher, please ? Sinon, je me débrouillerais avec ton adresse. Surtout pas de stress, et t’inquiète pas de pression. Je vais laisser derrière moi beaucoup de choses, mais recommencer à zéro passe par là. Je te ramènerais également une surprise, après tout … »_

Il inspira profondément, les mots suivants coulant aussi facilement que ceux dont il se remémorait. Il l’avait relu plusieurs fois, avec impatience et nervosité avant de prévoir ce qu’il faudrait par rapport à l’arrivée tant inespérée qu’attendue de Merry au sein de sa vie et sa ville. Il prit une profonde inspiration et les glissa à l'intérieur d'un tiroir où de nombreux autres paquets attendaient.

Cela faisait 5 ans de correspondance assidue, quatre ans d'amitié qui avait évolué lentement en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus vital. Et aujourd'hui les choses allaient changer définitivement et cela le terrifiait autant que cela l'excitait. Merry son correspondant et lui ne s'était jamais vu, pas même en photo, pourtant ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts de leurs peurs les plus intimes à leurs aspirations les plus secrètes. Ces mots que l'on ne peut coucher que sur du papier, dans le secret de l'intimité, ils se l'étaient dit. Ils avaient choisi de ne jamais brisé cette échange épistolaire qui gagnait en importance pour chacun d'entre eux afin de ne pas briser la magie. Leurs vies et ses aléas ne les avaient jamais détournés l'un de l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

À regret, il quitta son bureau et décida de s'occuper. Il s'attela au dîner même s'il était encore trop tôt. Au moins cela serait fait lorsqu'il ira chercher Merry à la gare. Ses pensées dérivèrent encore sur son fameux correspondant. Il allait le rencontrer en vrai.... Bien sûr chacun s'était décrit à l'autre avec le temps passant et leur amitié évoluant en des sentiments équivoques. En revanche, se décrire à un autre n'était pas toujours très impartial. Merry serait il déçu ou rassuré en le découvrant « en chair et en os » ? Et lui-même ?

Ils avaient beau se dire que cela n'aurait aucune importance, surtout après cinq ans d'échanges de lettres presque hebdomadaire ou parfois mensuel quand la vie les rattrapait, mais et si cela changeait quelque chose entre eux ? Si cela brisait quelque chose entre eux ? Si des années auparavant on lui avait dit qu'il se lancerait dans une aventure épistolaire ou pire encore qu'ils s'éprendrait de son correspondant sans l'avoir vu ou lui avoir parlé une seule fois, il n'y aurait pas cru. En vérité, leur relation serait restée à un niveau épistolaire sans doute si les choses n'avaient pas dérapé pour Merry.

Lorsqu’il eut fini de préparer et de nettoyer la cuisine, il se renseigna sur l’heure et décida qu’il n’y tenait plus. Il alla s’habiller, passant un moment à choisir sa tenue. Il savait que ce n’était pas un rendez-vous, toutefois il voulait lui faire une bonne impression. Il finit par choisir une tenue de tous les jours, dans lequel il se sentait bien et qui le mettait tout de même un peu en avant. Il eut un soupir paniqué en réalisant qu’il avait perdu du temps et tenta de ranger au mieux les affaires qu’il avait sorti. Il quitta ensuite sa maison, prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la gare du village.

La nervosité le gagnait au fur et à mesure, aussi fut il soulagé de voir que le train de Merry était déjà annoncé et allait entrer en gare d’une minute à l’autre. Soudain, il se figea. Est-ce qu’ils se reconnaitraient ? Aurait-il dû prendre un panneau pour y écrire le nom de son ami ? Le petit nombre de passagers eut tôt fait d’étouffer ses inquiétudes car Merry se détachait du lot comme une orchidée blanche au coeur d'un champ de pâquerettes.

D’un pas lent et las, Merry ressemblait pourtant à un fugitif avec ses yeux cerné, son gros sac à dos type camping et celui qu’il tenait à la main. Sa parka d’un vert bouteille entrouverte et son jean était poussiéreux et usé avouant les difficultés subis par son propriétaire. Son T-shirt révélait une carrure plus épaisse que la sienne, plus massive. Gaël ne pouvait que deviner les muscles tendus cachés sous les vêtements. Plus grand d’une demi-tête, mais clairement plus jeune, Merry dégageait une impression de sang-froid et de calme. Il était aussi d’une incroyable beauté avec sa peau halée, ses cheveux noirs courts et bouclés, sa barbe de eux trois jours et son regard d’un gris argent. Gaël sentit son cœur raté un battement en voyant que son correspondant se rapprochait de lui sans une seule hésitation, ne le quittant pas du regard.

\- Gaël Belfis ?

Le susnommé frémit en entendant cette voix, un accent profond et sexy la sublimant. Oh mon dieu dans quoi s’était-il fourré ? Cet homme était du sexe sur pattes, bien au-delà de ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Gaël hocha rapidement la tête pour confirmer pendant qu’ils se jaugeaient l’un et l’autre. Un fin sourire triste finit par apparaître sur les lèvres de Merry alors que tout son corps semblait se raidir.

\- Tu peux toujours changer d’avis, tu sais ?

Gaël cligna des yeux avant de comprendre que Merry s’attendait à être rejeter. Une certaine vulnérabilité était apparue dans son expression avant qu’il ne semble se fermer. Pensait-il qu’il lui faisait peur ? Ou qu’il ne voulait plus de sa présence ? Qu’il regrettait son offre de l’héberger ? Il eut un sourire railleur avant de souffler :

\- Tu me laisser le temps de digérer aussi. Je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ça. Tu as sous-estimé la description que tu m’as faite.

\- Je t’effraie ?

\- Je dirais plutôt que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas céder à ton charme.

-Ahh ça, fit Merry en se détendant et le taquinant. Mon humour, mes réparties et maintenant mon physique… je suis irrésistible.

\- Allez viens, bougonna Gaël. Je pense que tu dois être épuisé pour dire autant d’âneries.

Gaël voulut prendre le deuxième bagage de Merry pour l’aider et déchanta rapidement. Y avait du plomb là dedans ? Des masses ? Oh purée. Un rire l’interrompit et il releva la tête de sa charge pour tomber sur un visage magnifique et rieur et des yeux étincelants de malice.

\- Et bien toutes les lettres que tu m’as envoyées font leur poids effectivement.

Gaël était foutu. Il fit demi-tour avec le bagage sous les taquineries de Merry, sans pouvoir empêcher le sourire qui éclairait son visage. Malgré le petit temps de départ et la nouveauté de le voir en chair et en os, c’était comme s’il l’avait éternellement connu. Il devrait le redécouvrir autrement mais le lien était toujours là. A présent, ils allaient écrire leur histoire à deux, et non plus le coucher sur le papier séparément.

 


End file.
